The present invention relates to vending machines wherein an article dispensing mechanism is provided at the lower end of a column of stacked articles, such as cans, for releasing in response normally to the deposit of one or more coins, a single can. More specifically, the invention relates to the article dispensing mechanism itself wherein one or more fingers are movably arranged for actuation by a solenoid or the like to provide for successive and sequential blocking and releasing of a lowermost can while holding or otherwise retaining the next adjacent can until the lowermost can is released, whereupon the next adjacent can is released to move to the blocked lowermost position.
The prior art to which the invention pertains is developed and typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,348,733, issued Oct. 24, 1967 to E. C. Johnson; 3,507,419, issued Apr. 21, 1970 to J. C. Lindsay, et al.; 3,627,172, issued Dec. 14, 1971 to L. D. Gore, et al.; 3,627,174, issued Dec. 14, 1971 to J. W. Baxendale; 3,737,070, issued June 5, 1973 to W. O. O'Neal; and 3,831,806, issued Aug. 27, 1974 to J. C. Lindsay.
While the prior art shows paddle wheels, rotatable fingers, pivoted can retaining plates, can tilting structures, or detents all activated in one manner or another by motors or solenoids to release one article by gravity from a column or stack of articles while retaining the remaining articles therein, these devices are complicated, have too many parts, and are expensive to manufacture and maintain; being subject also to malfunction due to their complexity. Nor does the prior art show a quick and simple removal of the entire article dispensing mechanism for ease of service and maintenance.